


Another timezone taking me away from you.

by Princessgettingnaked



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Cashton, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessgettingnaked/pseuds/Princessgettingnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Cashton, side Muke, in which people get the chance to wake up in a different body everyday of their own lives. Everyone can stop time just once and also can burst into about a hundred of different universes; at the end of the circle of visited universes, the journey starts all over again. People get to choose whether to remember the universes they have visited days before or just to forget about it. That's exactly what happens to Calum. One day he wakes up in the universe lived by Ashton, Luke and Michael. Those two are in a band together and that is practically Calum's biggest dream. The thing is that Ashton doesn't want to join a band and decides to go and search for another universe to live in. That makes Calum's decision change because he's already feeling very much attached to the blonde guy, so the boy tries to follow him and ends up meeting him in many other universes into different forms (once they are both girls, another time they're old men). Calum always tries to make Ashton fall in love with him until the circle of universes ends and they fall back into the universe where they met each other for the very first time. The one where Luke and Michael live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another timezone taking me away from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's Feds again! :) I know you haven't heard from me /us/ for a while now.. But here we are with a brand new fic!  
> So, everything you need to know is written in the Summary and hopefully you'll enjoy our work! :)
> 
> This fic was originally written in Italian by: Lexie - @femcal on Tumblr.
> 
> PS: it isn't completed yet, but it's definitely gonna be a long-fic.

I've been into many universes. I've seen many different things, met many different people. I've been married, widowed, engaged. I've been a son, a father, a good friend. I've met some of the most beautiful girls ever existed on Earth and many of the most charming boys. Yet, above all those magnificent men and women I've known, I would choose you. I would choose the clumsy 20-year-old drummer, who doesn't give a shit about three kids and their band dreams; I would choose the 23-year-old painter, who lives in her own world made of bright colors and dirty paint brushes; I would choose the frightened 15-year-old boy, who is constantly bullied by older teens. And if I could, I swear, I would choose the old man with colorful eyes, which shine as bright as if they belong to a younger body, a body who's not 80 yet. My 19-year-old life, my reputation, all of the money I've made in some lucky universe, they could all burn in hell. I don't care. I just care about you. I'd rather die than live any life knowing that you will never remember that kid, that young woman, that strange old man, who are all named Calum.


End file.
